focsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shops (English)
In the map Fight of Characters, there are total 5 stores at both base. Here are the information: Note 1: All items at shops can be purchased with hotkeys on your keyboard that correspond to the letters displayed: QWER ASDF ZXCV Note 2: There is a limit to how many items you can carry in your inventory. Shops only have a limited supply of items, and once you have bought all the items of a particular type you will have to wait for the stock to replenish. Note 3: Any item bought can be refunded by 75% in any shop Murloc Shop Q - Healing Potion Tube (filled) Cost: 10 gold. Refund: 7 gold. Effect: Heals 500 health instantly. Stock limit: 100. Replenish time for 1 stock: 2 seconds. Item does not stack W - Healing Potion Flask (filled) Cost: 50 gold. Refund: 37 gold. Effect: Heals 1000 health instantly. Stock limit: 100. Replenish time for 1 stock: 2 seconds. Item does not stack E - Healing Pills. Cost: 500 gold. Refund: 375 gold. Effect: Heals 5000 health instantly. Stock limit 100. Replenish time for 1 stock: 2 seconds. Item does not stack R - Healing Salve. Cost: 100 gold. Refund: 75 gold. Effect: Heals 100 health every second, lasts for 30 seconds. Stock limit: 100. Replenish time for 1 stock: 2 seconds. Item does not stack A - Speed Potion. Cost: 150 gold. Refund: 112 gold. Effect: Boost movement speed of the user to the max for 8 seconds, with 20 seconds cooldown. Stock limit 10. Replenish time for 1 stock: 1 minute. Stacks with same item, total 2 S - Orb of Illusion. Cost: 600 gold. Refund: 450 gold. Effect: Creates an illusion for 20 seconds, with 20 seconds cooldown. Illusion takes 160% damage from any attack and does no damage to anything. Illusion regenerates health depend on strength (does not carry extra regeneration). Stock limit: 10. Replenish time for 1 stock: 60 seconds. Stacks with same item, total 2 D - Tree transformation scroll. Cost: 500 gold. Refund: 375 gold. Effect: Transform user into a tree trunk with 500 000 health and 2 armor. Simultaneous Effect 1: Transform back into hero form and stun enemies, once they stepped in area of 250 around the trunk. Simultaneous Effect 2: Remain tree form for 3 seconds if no enemy step in. Simultaneous Effect 3: Item cooldown for 30 seconds. Stock limit: 10. Replenish time for 1 stock: 60 seconds. Stacks with same item, total 2 F - Stone of counter teleportation. Cost: 300 gold. Refund: 225 gold. Effect: Prevent your opponent from teleporting with teleportation scroll for 3 seconds, with 20 seconds cooldown. Stock limit: 7. Replenish time for 1 stock: 120 seconds. Stacks with same item, total 2 Goblin Shop Notes: -Tomes bought in Goblin Shop will be instantly converted into permanent attributes, Does not require any inventory slot. -Tomes can not be refunded Q - Light Strength Tome. Cost: 250 gold. Effect: Gives 2 strength Stock limit: 100. Replenish time for 1 stock: 2 seconds. W - Esoteric Sterngth Tome. Cost: 600 gold. Effect: Gives 5 strenngth. Stock limit: 100. Replenish time for 1 stock: 2 seconds. E - Light Agility Tome. Cost: 200 gold. Effect: Gives 2 agility. Stock limit: 100. Replenish time for 1 stock: 2 seconds. R - Esoteric Agility Tome. Cost: 500 gold. Effect: Gives 5 agility. Stock limit: 100. Replenish time for 1 stock: 2 seconds. A - Tome of Deep Knowledge. Cost: 19,000 gold. Effect: Gives 100 strength & 100 agility. Stock limit: 100. Replenish time for 1 stock: 3 minutes. S - Book of Experience. Cost: 150 gold. Effect: Gives 150 experience. The maximum experience of every hero is 127 400. Stock limit: 100. Replenish time for 1 stock: 2 seconds. D - Book of Veteran. Cost: 500 gold. Effect: Gives 500 experience. The maximum experience of every hero is 127 400. Stock limit: 100. Replenish time for 1 stock: 2 seconds. Green Dragon Shop Green Dragon Shop Q - Power Belt, Belt of Strength Cost: 3000 gold. Sale Price: 2250 gold. Effect: +25 strength, 50 attack. Initial Stock: 10. Stock Replenish Time: 2 minutes. Does not stack. W - Slippers of Agility. Cost: 3000 gold. Sale price: 2250 gold. Effect: +30 Agility, +30% run speed. Initial Stock: 10. Stock Replenish Time: 2 minutes. Does not Stack. E - Fire Shield Shirt. Cost: 1000 gold. Sale price: 750 gold. Effect: the area of 160 damages 50 per second. Initial Stock: 10. Stock Replenish Time: 2 minutes. Does not Stack. R - Boots of Speed. Cost: 5000 gold. Sale price: 3750 gold. Effect: +200 to run speed. Initial Stock: 10. Stock Replenish Time: 2 minutes. Does not stack. A - Stone of Health. Cost: 3000 gold. Sale price: 2250 gold. Effect: +1000 to health. Initial Stock: 10. Stock Replenish Time: 2 minutes. Does not stack. S - Axe. Cost: 8000 gold. Sale price: 6000 gold. Effect: +150 Attack, +30% attack speed. Initial Stock: 10. Stock Replenish Time: 2 minutes. Does not stack. Q - Shield Cost: 8000 gold. Sale Price: 6000 gold. Effect: +100 armor. Initial Stock: 10. Stock Replenish Time: 2 minutes. Does not stack. F - True-Seeing Eye. Cost: 500 gold. Sale price: 375 gold. Effect: in the area of 550 you can see invisible creatures. Initial Stock: 1 Stock Replenish Time: 3 minutes. Does not stack. Z - Death Knight Mask. Cost: 8500 gold. Sale price: 6375 gold. Effect: +200 attack, truesight in the area of 550 around your character. Stock Replenish Time: 2 minutes. Does not stack. X - Scroll of Fire, Scroll of Fire. Cost: 1000 gold. Sale price: Cannot be re-sold as it upgrades the Fire Shield Shirt. Effect: Adds 25 damage per second to the shirt of the Fire Shield, +15 area, maximum of 4 times (100 damage / 60 area). Initial Stock: 1. Stock Replenish Time: 0. Black Dragon Shop Kuchiki Byakuya - Senbonzakura, Senbonzakura. Kurosaki Ichigo - Zangetsu, Zangetsu. Ulquiorra Cifer - Mursielago, Murcielago. Abarai Renji - Zabimaru, Zabimaru. Hitsugaya Toushiro - Herenmaru, Hyourinmaru. Zaraki Kenpachi - Reyatsu, Reiatsu. Orochimaru - Kusanagi, Kusanagi. Hyuga Neji - Dressing Konoha, Konoha Badge. Deidara - Explosive Clay, Exploding Clay. Sarutobi - Armor 3rd Hokage, Armor of Third Hokage. Kimimaro - Shikotsumyaku, Shikotsumyaku. Kisame - Samehada, Samehada. Gaara - Pumpkin with Sand, Sand Gourd. Rock Lee - Green Overalls, Green Jumpsuit. Uchiha Sasuke - Kusanagi, Kusanagi. Uzumaki Naruto - Print, set Devour the Dead Demon Seal, Seal of Shiki Fujin. Eneru - Drums Enel, Enel's Drums. Kuzan - Ice Sword, Ice Saber. Rob Lucci - Hattori, Hattori. Roronoa Zoro - Vado Ichimondzhi, Wado Ichimonji. Monkey D. Luffy - Straw Hat, Mugiwara. Portgas D. Ace - Map of Life Ace, Ace's Vivrecard. Saber - Avalon, Avalon. Gilgamesh - Ea: Sword of tearing, Ea: Sword of Rupture. Lancer - Gae Bolg / Bulg. Russian pronunciation of the name varies: Gay / Gae Bolg / Borough / Bulg. InuYasha - Tessayga, Tessaiga. Naraku - Necklace Shikon, Shikon no Tama. Son Goku - Clothing Goku, Goku's Clothes. Edward Elric - Pocket Watch Edward Elric, Edward Elric's Pocket Watch. Shiki Nanaya - Nanatsu-Yoru/Nanaya, Nanatsu-Yoru/Nanaya. Clare - Claymore, Claymore. Alucard - Jackal and Casull, Jackal and Casull. Items and Descriptions coming soon... Bronze Dragon Shop